1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a method of a filter device and, more particularly, to a welding filter device with learning and memorizing function.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent years, demands for more convenient, robust and economical goods continue to rise with the advancement and progress of industry and social-economic. As such, products with more economic values are being developed to meet these and other needs.
Electric welding is commonly used to connect two metal pieces. Generally, the surfaces of the two metal pieces are heated to melt, and then the metal pieces are jointed together. However, during this high-temperature welding process, welding sparks and sputtered solders and metal shreds would be resulted from the molten metal. As such, welding masks are required to protect the eyes and face from the sparks and the sputtered solders and shreds, according to safety protocols.
Conventional welding masks can only provide one single shade level, and they cannot be adjusted to provide different shade, levels pursuant to consumer's needs. As such, they are not suitable for use in wide varieties of welds and different intensities. Also, in addition to eye-shading capability, a well-designed welding helmet should be able to provide extra functions that may be adjusted depending on welding applications. Hence, a more flexible, multi-function welding helmet is highly anticipated.
In view of the above, the existing welding helmet still has obvious inconvenience and defects and needs further improvement. In order to solve the above problems, those skilled in the art are trying hard to find a solution, but no applicable method is put forward. Therefore, it is an important subject and also a purpose in need of improvement that how to provide different kinds of dark states for a user based on the different welding condition and provide the user a proper setting in any welding condition to satisfy the demand of the user.